Promesa
by www.wtf.com
Summary: One Shot. James ha ansiado reunirse con su esposa durante tanto tiempo... Ahora, en el pueblo de Silent Hill, aquel deseo podra volverse realidad.Pero un pecado de amor,aunque sea olvidado, nunca sera borrado...


**Silent Hill y sus personajes son propiedad de Konami**

* * *

><p>Su reflejo le regresaba la vacua mirada de sus ojos. Su rostro cetrino tenía un aspecto de horror y dolor, tan profundos que estaban ya tatuados perpetuamente en su corazón. Y cuando James Suderland paso una de sus frías y lisas manos por su rostro, aquella copia existente en el sucio espejo lo imito.<p>

Aquel era su único recuerdo, la única memoria sobreviviente que quedaba de su vida antes de adentrarse en Silent Hill. Después, todo se reducía a sombras susurrantes, niebla tan espesa y turbia como un pecado, gritos de dolor en los edificios…

Pero a pesar del creciente sentimiento de soledad existente en el alma de James, el no habia sido el único ser con razón en el pueblo.

Angela había su primer contacto humano en Silent Hill. Una joven seria, con los ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre. Desde su encuentro en el cementerio, James pudo percibir el gran dolor que denotaba la joven mujer. Su forma de hablar, el pesar en su andar, y sobre todo sus alucinaciones que en realidad eran reencarnaciones de sus mas afligidos recuerdos, solo podían ser consecuencia de una vida llena de tragedias y carente de felicidad. Ahora, la dulce Angela por fin ha encontrado consuelo en los cálidos brazos del fuego , y su alma descansa para siempre bajo los mantos del suicidio.

Pero, si aquellos que toman su vida por propia voluntad son condenados al infierno ¿eso no significaría que Angela firmo su propia sentencia eterna en aquel oscuro lugar, donde de seguro el fantasma de su padre la espera? La espera para tocarla, atormentara igual o peor que cuando era una niña de seis años.

Tal vez, lo tiene merecido. James sabe que sus palabras suenan crueles, pero es la cruda verdad.

_No, el suicidio nunca es la salida. Yo jamás me quitaría la vida, Mary._

Luego, llego Laura. Una niña tan inocente como molesta. ¿Es la estupidez natural de su edad lo que le impidia ver el infierno que la rodea? ¿O su comportamiento simplemente se trataba de una forma de evadir la realidad? James se ha preguntado eso en cada ocasión que su camino se cruza con el de ella. La idea de que Laura este demente a pesar de su corta edad ha vagado también por la mente de James. Inocente, molesta y potencialmente loca….

_No, no quiero una hija así. Yo jamás la adoptaría, Mary._

Eddie fue el siguiente. Un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven, vestido con pantalones cortos y gorra volteada hacia atrás. Igual que Angela, Eddie ha sufrido. Burlas, risas, miradas que desnudan y critican su obeso cuerpo lo han perseguido durante toda su vida. Mas a diferencia de la chica, Eddie decide que es mejor tomar la vida de otros antes que la suya. Los hace pagar, ya que de todas formas matar personas no es tan grave, solo hace falta apuntar justo en sus cabezas y jalar el gatillo…Limpiar el desastre de sangre y huesos astillados resulta más problemático que el mismo asesinato.

_Tuve que matarlo, Mary, fue mejor así. Eddie ya no sufre, las burlas ya no pueden lastimarlo…._

"! Mary, Mary. Es lo único que te importa! Casi muero asesinada por ese monstruo y a ti lo único que te preocupa es esa esposa muerta tuya! Eres un bastardo, James!"

Si, aquellas habían sido las palabras de Maria. Se parecía tanto a su querida esposa, pero al mismo tiempo, no podían ser mas distintas.

Por esa frívola razón, egoísta a un punto innegable, James no podía aceptar a María. Aquella mujer simplemente no era Mary, era tan solo un cascaron vacio nacido de un deseo No importaban sus cortejeos, sus intentos de demostrarle amor o sus gritos de dolor cuando Cabeza de Pirámide perforo su cuerpo con su cuchilla de juez inquisitorio. Si aquel monstruo hubiese violado a María frente a sus ojos, justo como había hecho con aquellos maniquíes, a James no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto. Es más, tal vez era él quien realmente deseaba profanar su carne y descargar sus reprimidos deseos.

_Deseos que iniciaron cuando te asesine, Mary…_

Ya era hora de enfrentarse a su destino y encarar su pasado. James sabía que ya no había escapatoria. El lugar especial de él y su esposa, el tranquilo pueblo de Silent Hill, seria ahora lugar de su último encuentro.

_En mis sueños más oscuros, siempre veo este lugar…. James, ven a mí, querido._

Si, el iría. Con su adorada esposa, a quien viva o muerta, seguía amando con toda su alma.

_Mary, te amo…_

James no vacilo más y por fin se atrevió a girar la perilla de la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, estaba una linda mujer vestida en un suéter rosa. Observaba tranquilamente la niebla desde su ventana, y dio medio vuelta al escuchar los pasos del hombre resonar en la habitación.

Marido y mujer estaban ,por fin, juntos de nuevo.


End file.
